Secret
by X.xHorror-Junkie101x.X
Summary: Bella is trying to hide in Carlisle's den, because of an embarassing book she wants to read. What will happen when Edward walks in and catches her? Kinda short....little bits of fluff.


A/N: Hey I don't own Twilight the brilliany Step Meyers does! I thought that this would be a cute little fic.

* * *

Bella looked down both hallways, making sure no one would see her. Clear. She took a deep breath that was not needed, and quietly snuck into Carlisle's den. No one was in there, and she figured it would be the best place to do it, considering Carlisle was still working and no one ever comes in there normally.

She sat Indian style on the a leather couch in the corner. She heard movement downstairs. She froze, and listened hard. Bella realized it was just someone shifting on the couch. Good thing the big game was on. Her whole family liked football, and she didn't, so Bella had free time. _Good timing too. _She thought to herself. Bella had been waiting to do this ever since she had changed. She relaxed a little, knowing everyone was still downstairs.

Bella exhaled deeply and opened her book and started to read. It was silly that she wanted to hide from her family that she was just reading, but the book she had wanted to read was embarrassing.

* * *

She was really getting into said book, when the door gently opened. She didn't even notice. "What are you doing up here by yourself?" a velvet voice broke her concentration. She looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway, giving her a crooked smile.

"Nothing," Bella muttered, trying to hide the book.

"What are you hiding?" Edward asked, taking a few steps forward.

"I don't know what your talking about," Bella said, pushing the book farther behind her.

"Love, we both know how terrible of a lair you are," he said, sitting beside her, trying to look behind her back. "Just show me it, please?" He looked at her through his eye lashes.

Bella looked away, knowing that she couldn't resist him when he did that.

"No." she said, her voice final.

"Bella," Edward caressed her cheek.

"NO." she said. Then he was getting anxious, so he started trying the hard way.

He grabbed her arms, attempting to pull it from behind her. She wouldn't budge. He growled, pulled her off the couch, and pinned her on her back to the floor. He sat on top of her. She flung the book away from him to the corner. He started to go and get it. She flipped him over and sat on him.

"Bella I won't laugh. I just want to see it," He said struggling underneath her.

"No. It's embarrassing," He flipped her off of him and then ran over to the corner. She may have been stronger than him, but defiantly not faster. Edward saw the title of the book and started laughing. By this time Bella had caught up to him, and tackled him to the ground. She was sitting on top of him again.

"Stop laughing. I just wanted to compare." Bella said through clenched teeth.

"I understand. But I thought it was just so funny that you wanted to keep it a secret." Edward said seriously, but with a huge smile on his face.

"Liar."

"No really," He contradicted, "You know you can tell me anything," He looked in her eyes.

"I know. But it was embarrassing," Bella hung her head.

"I think it's cute," He said, then he leaned up and kissed her. "Hot actually."

He smiled and kissed her even more passionately.

"Yeah right," she mumbled, rolling her eyes, but then the taste of his mouth, made her want more. So she started kissing him back. At first on the mouth then down to his neck. Edward groaned as Bella started un-buttoning his dark blue shirt…

* * *

Carlisle was cleaning up his den, when he found a book lying on the floor by his leather couch. He picked it up and chuckled. _Who left 'Dracula' here? _He thought to himself. He shrugged and put it up on one of the shelves in his study.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it! I know it was short. I just thought it would be funny if Edward would catch Bella reading 'Dracula' lol. Please review! I give you a web cookie! They chocolate chip!

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


End file.
